


Sherlock's Cute, BAMFy Dom - John's Soppy, Cheeky Sub

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Touchy-Feely, Sometimes Silly, BDSM Stuff [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Sub Sherlock, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>John punches Anderson in the face.<br/>Up to you why he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Cute, BAMFy Dom - John's Soppy, Cheeky Sub

John dipped under the police tape, looking around for Sherlock. His sub should have got here first, but he was nowhere in sight. As he approached the building's entrance, he heard a voice in the alley. It sounded like that prick of a Dom, Anderson. John pushed it from his mind, and kept walking until...

“I've had enough of your bullshit, Sherlock,” Anderson barked. “I'm a Dom and I deserve your respect.”

At those words, John turned and flew towards the alley, but even if he heard the arrogant bastard that didn't put him close enough to intervene.

“Look, Anderson-”

“I said enough! Kneel!”

“You can't be serious, I'm only here for Greg-”

“Kneel!” This time it was stupidly loud.

Sherlock stumbled half a step back and fell to his knees, his head low. God, he wished for John.

Anderson circled him twice before he threaded filthy fingers through the sub's hair and pulled his head back. “From now on, this is the respect I'm going to get from you. If I can't keep you out of my crime scenes, I will make it extremely difficult for you whilst you are here. Do I make myself clear?”

Sherlock tried to nod.

“That was a question, you insolent shit.”

“Yes, sir,” he choked.

The next moment found John's fist connecting with Anderson’s chin. Damn! He had been aiming to break the prick's nose.

Anderson fell backwards sprawling across the ground. He gingerly grasped his chin. “What the fuck, Watson?!”

The shouting brought spectators, but John didn't care. “You don't deserve Sherlock's respect. In fact, as his Dom, I forbid him kneeling to you ever again.” He shook his fist, trying to relieve the pain. “And if you ever try pulling something like this again, I'll press charges. After I beat you into the ground.”

He turned to his pet and pulled him to his feet by the collar. He grabbed him in a bone crushing hug, which Sherlock couldn't refuse. “I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry-”

“Shh… you've got nothing to be sorry for, he's a twat. Are you done here, with Greg?”

“John? What the hell?!” The DI appeared from the same corner John had come around. “Anderson go home!” He said when he reached them.

“I'm sorry? You're telling me to go home? I've just been assaulted.”

Greg glanced over his shoulder. “Did any of you see an assault?” He asked even as he looked at the way John held his fist.

They all shook their heads.

“Now go home! John, Sherlock, you alright?”

Sherlock was slightly dazed but nodded anyway.

“I'm gonna get him home.”

“Of course, I'll ring Myc, we'll be around later.”

Sherlock looked up in horror at the thought of the other sub turning up to gloat.

“You know he's different since he got with Greg, pet,” John whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes, sir.”

The cab ride home was entirely too long. Sherlock rested his head in John's lap, still slightly shaken and hating it. He felt like a child, letting himself be bullied by the likes of Anderson.

“It's okay, pet,” John reassured him. “You would never have reacted that way if you hadn't been so worn down from the last three cases. You've got to eat and sleep more so you won't be so susceptible to random Doms.” He carded his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

“I don't think it's that, sir,” he whispered.

“How do you mean?”

“I've been feeling the urge to submit for a few weeks.”

“Proper subspace?”

Sherlock nodded. “Hmm.”

“Well that is a point, you haven't gone under in over a month, but why didn't you tell me?”

“We were busy.”

“Right, subspace for you, then.” He pushed him off the seat next to him and Sherlock fell to his knees, this time, to someone who respected him and someone who he respected him in return.

John's fingers stroked the line of Sherlock's jaw, then prodded at his lips. The detective's mouth fell open and he took his Dom's fingers in, gently felating them. It wasn't nearly enough to put him under, but it took the worst edge off his need to submit.

“You're such a good boy, Sherlock, and so beautiful.”

John wished that he could just get his cock out here in the back of the cab. Sherlock wouldn't be bothered, he got off on humiliation and John certainly didn't care. The only thing stopping him was the odd looks he was getting from the driver and the fact that his best mate was a copper, so the last thing he wanted was getting done for public indecency.

Do you know what I'm going to do to you when we get in?”

“No, sir,” Sherlock murmured softly around the fingers still in his mouth.

 

“I'm going to tie you up, tease you rotten until you're on the edge, by then you'll be well under and then I'll make us some dinner which you will eat without complaint. Next I will fuck you into the mattress, then and only then will I allow you to come. After that, your brother and his Dom will no doubt show up.”

Sherlock's eyes had fallen shut as he had been listening, still suckling contently.

Finally, the cab pulled to a stop. John fumbled to pay the cabbie with one hand, then climbed out, again, with one hand. He felt rather ridiculous as he crossed the pathway and climbed the few steps to the front door with his fingers still in Sherlock's mouth. It was awkward, but somehow endearing and John had to smile at his pet. “I'm going to need these,” he said, tugging gently. Sherlock pouted a bit, but released his fingers with a pop. The doctor opened the front door and gestured his pet to proceed him on the stairway.

Sherlock apparently didn't want to, however, as he sank to his knees there in the hallway and wrapped his arms around his Dom's legs. “Why is Anderson such a dick?”

John looked down at him, hands gravitating towards dark curls. “God, pet. If you don't know, no one does.”

The detective rubbed his face against his Dom's crotch, pleased at the hidden compliment. “He's a weak Dom, can't control his wife, can't satisfy Sally. Doesn't like that almost every sub can shrug him off.” His tone went from pleased to bitter. “I should have been able to.”

John's hands tightened in Sherlock's hair and tipped his head back so his sub had to look him in the eye. “We've already discussed that and I'll not have you beating yourself up over it. He's probably been watching you for years, waiting until your defences were down to try something.” He growled, “I should have hit him more than once.”

“Why didn't you, sir?”

John shook his head. “Up the stairs with you. Kneel by my chair. You're going to eat and drink before anything else.”

Sherlock's head bowed as he stood up. “Yes, sir.”

When John emerged from the kitchen with tea and biscuits, he caught sight of his sub. Sherlock had knelt as he had been ordered, but he had grabbed one of his Dom's jumpers from somewhere, placed it on John's chair and had his face buried in it.

“God, you're so soppy when you need 'space, aren't you, pet?”

The detective hummed his agreement.

“Well, if you want me instead of an old smelly jumper, you're going to have to move so I can sit down.”

Sherlock huffed, annoyed at the necessity, but moved. As soon as his Dom had sat, the detective face planted in his lap, the jumper clutched in fisted hands.

“You're going to have to move your head, pet.”

“No,” he moaned.

“Now, Sherlock!”

He shook his head.

“If I end up burning you with this tea, it won't be subspace you'll want, it'll be A&E.”

Sherlock reluctantly lifted his head, his lovely lips forming a pout. It was more than John had in him not to put his tea aside in favour of brushing a finger over his sub's cupid's bow.

“Drink this.”

Sherlock glared but sipped the tea the Dom held to his lips.

“Eat 3 of these and then we'll get started, hmm?”

Sherlock nodded, he wasn't very vocal now. John smiled, if only he was always like this. Then again, it would be nice to hear him verbally eviscerate Anderson. Maybe they'd make a special trip to the Yard later just for that purpose.

John fed Sherlock the last biscuit and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He gave him a few minutes before he grabbed the hair at the back of his head, tugging it backwards.

“Bedroom. By the bed. Not on it.” John watched as Sherlock started to stand. That would never do. Something so simple tended to throw the sub straight out of 'space and he was really just settling into it. “No, pet. On your hands and knees.”

“Why?”

John shook his head. “Bedroom, pet, now.”

Feeling hard done by, Sherlock fell back to his knees and slowly began to crawl towards the bedroom. John smacked his arse as he passed.

That little blow caused Sherlock to surge forward. It wouldn't be long now before John had him take his trousers off. Maybe he could get another smack on bare flesh, he liked that so much better.

John could read his pet like an open book. “Oh, did you enjoy that, you little bugger?” Sherlock nodded as the Dom followed him through to the bedroom. “Do you want a little spanking, do you?”

The detective blushed, keeping his head low.

“Take your clothes off for me, but don't get up.”

Sherlock glanced up at John and smiled. He started with the buttons on his ridiculously tight shirt, not rushing, but making a show if it. He knew his Dom liked to watch his hands at work.

When Sherlock eventually knelt naked on their bedroom floor John grinned. “Hmm… the things I want to do to you.”

“You are not the only one who enjoys tying me up, you know.”

“Ohh… you cheeky shit.”

John grabbed Sherlock's wrists and pulled him up and over his lap. The Detective squealed, though John knew he would deny it. His pet lay there, the bare expanse of his back and arse exposed to his Dom's perusal. John waited. And waited. And waited. “Sir!” Sherlock protested, wiggling his arse a bit more, in an inviting gesture.

John chuckled. “My impatient brat, that's what you are.”

“Mm,” he murmured into the older man's leg.

When the first blow finally fell, it was a light smack, a warm up, so to speak.

“Don't hold back, sir. Please.”

John smoothed his hand over Sherlock's arse. “If you're sure, pet.”

The next blow caused the sub to hiss in pain and grab the doctor's ankle. “Fuck! Thank you, sir.”

John grinned at the top of his head as he let palm after palm fall down. When Sherlock started squirming, John placed his free hand at the nape of his neck to keep him still. “You told me not to hold back, pet, you'll take what I give you.”

“Mmm,” Sherlock hummed, happy to do as his Dom asked - it had been far too long since John had put him under - and renewed his grip on the doctor's ankle. “Yes, sir,” he slurred.

John laughed freely and gave Sherlock's neck a small squeeze. “Hang on, pet. Here it comes.” With that he released a flurry of hard smacks on the sub's arse and thighs, a flurry that would leave Sherlock aching for days, not to mention John's hand. He could have spared himself the pain by using a paddle, but his pet responded so much better to the personal touch.

Sherlock couldn't stop it, his cock had hardened immediately and after that, the deep throb crept in, in more than one place. He came all over his Dom's legs, biting his lip as he groaned. The sub cringed inwardly, even as he shook in the aftermath - John hadn't given him permission to come. In between pants, he gasped out “Sorry, sir. Sorry.”

John petted his sub's hair, smoothing it under his hand. “It's okay, pet. That was amazing, bloody gorgeous. I should have taken you down days ago.”

“I didn't mean-”

“Shh,” John soothed. “It doesn't matter. Just this once, it doesn't matter. What does matter is…” he trailed off pointing at his pants.

“I thought you were going to tie me to the bed and buggar me into the mattress, sir?”

“Tomorrow, pet, you were not ready for a long scene, it's been too long.”

“Then, may I, sir?” Sherlock offered. He fell to his knees between the Dom's legs.

“Of course, pet.” He fiddled with his pants until his cock sprung free.

This was something Sherlock enjoyed every bit as much as a good spanking. He took John in to the root and then backed off slightly, licking and sucking contentedly.

John reached over to his phone with one hand and dropped his other in his pet's hair, tickling that spot just behind his ear.

***

20 minutes later Sherlock was still suckling.

“You better hurry up, pet, you're brother and his Dom will be here in a few minutes.”

Sherlock stopped for a brief moment and looked up at his Dom through his lashes, then he grinned around John's cock and hummed. The doctor's eyes rolled back in his head in a gratifying fashion and moments later, he came, spurting into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock pulled off the second he could, smiling cheekily.

“Well you told me to speed up, sir.”

“So I did, brat. So I did.” John could have lain there for a while, but they were expecting company at any moment. He sighed. “Give me a kiss, then let's get cleaned up.”

Sherlock resolutely refused to move. John began to nudge him with his toe but got nowhere. In the end the doctor slipped his cock ring over his flaccid length and Sherlock groaned as he realised what was about to happen. The Dom clipped his leash to the little, side ring and tugged.

Sherlock crawled behind John to the loo, not through choice, then the doctor ordered him to his feet. John reached for a flannel and ran it under warm water. He turned, prepared to clean Sherlock, but the detective reached for the flannel. “May I, sir?”

John gave the little ring another sharp tug and Sherlock dropped to his knees, before handing him the flannel.

“You may.”

Sherlock set about cleaning his Dom's cock and kissed the head before cleaning himself up, all the while John playing with the leash tugging and swinging.

Sherlock wondered idly what John would think if he told him he was cute playing with the leash like that. He actually applied a filter to his mouth for once, calculating that the Dom wouldn't want to be thought of as cute. No, John thought of himself as a firm, but loving Dom. Sherlock thought of him as a BAMF. He smiled, picturing Anderson laid out on his arse from a punch. Sherlock smiled. “I love you, John, sir.”

John froze, the leash going limp. He leant over and held the back of his hand to Sherlock's forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, of course, sir.”

“In that case,” he dropped to his knees and grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck. “I love you too, you daft git.”


End file.
